This invention relates generally to the application of a tape of insulating material to an elongated, rectangular electrical conductor in a longitudinal direction thereof, the tape being provided with the binder for fixing it to the conductor, and longitudinal portion of the tape being brought into contact with a first side of the conductor before the other portions of the tape are folded around the conductor and fixed thereto. More particularly, the other portions of the tape are folded for contacting them with at least two other adjacent sides of the conductor with the use of endless belts movable transversely of the longitudinal direction of the conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,920, commonly owned herewith, discloses a technique for application of a tape of insulating material to an elongated, rectangular electrical conductor in a longitudinal direction thereof, the tape being folded about the conductor. A longitudinal portion of the tape, provided with a binder applied thereto prior to its application to the conductor, is first fixed to one side of the conductor before the other portions of the tape are folded about the adjacent sides of the conductor and fixed thereto by the binder. The fixing of the different portions of the conductor take place by heating the binder upon contact with the pre-heated conductor. Rollers arranged at the sides of the conductor are provided for folding the tape and for holding the folded portions of the tape pressed against the conductor to effectively fix such portions thereto. It is thus made possible, in an efficient and continuous manner, to provide conductors insulated with insulating tape, the insulation of the conductors being free from or substantially free from blisters and having a well-defined predetermined geometry and location on the conductor.